


Passion of a Thousand Fires

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Category: Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Kissing, Love, Making Out, New Jersey Devils, Nonbinary Character, Other, Romance, Stripping, Supernatural Elements, chest binders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 15:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21448660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: JD and Wendy spend a bit of time together, but nerves and butterflies end up smothering the flame slightly.
Relationships: Jordan "JD" Davies/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Passion of a Thousand Fires

A hand tucked itself around their waist tightly, Wendy grinned and let out a chuckle as JD began moving slowly with her in their arms. They suddenly spun her in a circle and pulled her back against their body, their hands on her hips.  
  
"You fucking rogue... I swear the things you do to me." Wendy whispered, ducking her head against their chest. She let a smile appear on her face when she felt Jordan's chest vibrate with a light laugh. Their hand drifted towards her thigh, hooking her leg around their waist.  
  
"You love it." JD said with a grin, their other hand sliding up Wendy's back gently before grabbing the zipper of her dress. A smirk appeared on their attractive face, a mischievous twinkle in their orange eyes, slowly the immortal began slowly tugging the zipper down gently. They bent their head a little, taking the left strap in between their teeth before tugging it down her arm.  
  
"I do. More than you realize." Wendy replied, pulling out of JD's arms. She smirked and tugged down the other strap of her dress. She shimmied out of it and stepped out of her heels, letting out a gasp when she felt their hands on her stomach, shoving her down to the bed.  
  
JD chuckled and climbed onto the bed, straddling her hips with their own. A hand slowly extended towards her cheek when Wendy sat up, lips clashed together hungrily. Their hands slipped around her back, fiddling with the clasp of their partner's bra, unhooking it as their tongue licked along her lips, begging for permission and entrance.  
  
Their attempts were met with a soft sultry moan that forced itself from Wendy's throat, her hands tugging on their jacket hungrily and desperately. JD chuckled into the kiss and pulled their jacket off quickly, pulling out of the kiss before tugging their tank top up and over their head. The devil grinned smugly when her hand traced the edge of their chest binder, almost hesitant...  
  
"I'll wait as long as you want. We don't have to rush it." Jordan said suddenly, running a hand through Wendy's hair softly.  
  
They'd wait as long as needed, they had all the time in the world after all... Only sad thing about this was that she didn't... 


End file.
